


A Moment Alone

by tadok0ro



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Forehead Touching, M/M, Pastfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, grumpy zul, i'm not sure if this counts as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadok0ro/pseuds/tadok0ro
Summary: Zul is well aware he's getting up there in years. Rastakhan, however, only just notices.





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> (this idea was originally inspired by atalzul and mcfuck's [art](https://atalzul.tumblr.com/post/179024257874/the-amazing-transvoljin-wrote-me-a-fucking) and [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296590) respectively  
> and then my brain took an idea that was originally cute and lighthearted and turned it into this.

 "Your hair is turning grey," Rastakhan says, fingers stroking Zul's hair absentmindedly, like this fact just occurred to him.

"Yes, I am aware." Zul crosses his arms and shifts away slightly, but not out of Rastakhan's reach. "I am also aware that my hairline is receding, but please, point out the obvious some more."

Rastakhan chuckles softly. Gently. Zul can feel the breath across his face. Can feel the warmth of Rastakhan's body and for once, mercifully, the spirits are quiet.

"As grumpy as ever, Zul." He smiles, let's his hand drift to Zul's cheek, thumb brushing over the skin there, over the wrinkles that have gotten deeper and deeper. His smile fades into something thoughtful. "You are getting old, my friend."

"Yes, well, some of us do not have a loa that keeps us eternally young." The words come out harsher than Zul intended, but he won't take them back. They were true, after all.

Rastakhan frowns. "Rezan could-"

Zul huffs. "We both know he would not grant me his boon as he's done you." The loa of Zandalar cared little for him to begin with. He smiles. "Besides, I am not a king."  Nor is he a hunter. Nor any quality the loa admires.

Rastakhan's frown remains, his mouth opens to say something, but he thinks better of it. He sighs deeply as if resigned, eyes closing as he leans forward.

Their foreheads come together and Zul can't help closing his eyes either, savoring the contact. In the king's private chambers the gesture is the closest thing to a confession of whatever it is between them. And somehow Zul knows, even without the Sight, that it won't get any better than this.

"I do not want to lose you too soon," Rastakhan whispers.

The spirits around Zul cackle at the soft words and Zul sighs, opening his eyes. They would only leave him alone for so long, it seemed.

"Do not worry, Rastakhan." He pulls away slightly-  _reluctantly_ \- and meets the king's worried gaze, lips turning up in a small smirk. "I will be around for a long time whether you like it or not."

Rastakhan's worry melts back into a soft smile and he leans forward, letting their foreheads touch again.

"Bwonsamdi will not take either of us so easily."

As Zul's eyes slip closed again, visions flutter through his mind, flashes of possible futures as dark and horrible as ever.

"Yes," Zul says. "You are right."

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [my WoW sideblog](https://amani-outrider.tumblr.com/)


End file.
